


I've been waiting

by Lucy_1991



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE IT, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, My Chemical Romance References, My First Work in This Fandom, Prinxiety - Freeform, and his awesome dad jokes, and roman is just such a cutie, anxiety is so precious, kiss, mention of patton, my first time writing fluff, ohh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_1991/pseuds/Lucy_1991
Summary: Virgil listens to Black Parade late at night and Roman decides to join him, yaay.





	I've been waiting

It was 11 pm.

 

Virgil was sitting in the common room, his headphones covering his ears and completely shutting every sound out. He was listening to My Chemical Romance as he usually did. He loved all of their songs but listened to his favourite one on a loop: Black Parade. It made him calm down a bit, helped him to forget his problems, even just for a few minutes. 

 

His eyes were closed and he let his head fall back to the back of the couch. Sitting in its corner with only a little light from a lamp illuminating him, he didn't sense Roman looking at him from the kitchen counter he was leaning against.

 

* * *

 

Roman couldn't sleep. Thomas was currently in the middle of making a new video, causeing the creative side to be extra awake even at the late hours of the night.

 

He was lying in his bed, thinking of topics he could talk about in the new Sanders Sides video. None of the ideas seemed good enough, though. He was sure that Thomas would appreciate all his ideas, maybe he was just a bit too hard on himself.

 

Turning to his side, he glanced at the clock on the white nightstand. 11 o'clock. God, it was late. If he didn't get enough sleep, he'd look terrible in the morning.

 

He got up, deciding to get a glass of milk. Yes, that might help. He walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Even though it was Logan's job to remind Thomas of different things, he'd definitely have to make sure to tell him to go grocery shopping. There was barely any food in there. After looking a bit, he found a bottle of milk and poured himself some. He put it in the microwave to warm it up a little when he noticed the light coming from the living room. He walked to the kitchen counter and saw Virgil sitting calmly on the couch. He kinda looked a bit unlike himself. For being Anxiety, he looked pretty... calm.

 

He wasn't sure if he should scare Virge out of this peaceful state he was in by going to him or not. The truth is, he really wanted to. I mean, not to scare him but to just go to him and maybe chat a little. Well, if you could call their conversations a 'chat'. It was just usually a quick, sarcasm-filled banter or maybe some creative names for each other. But, honestly, he really wanted to have a nice talk with him, just once at least. He heard the sound of the microwave. and took out the milk, drinking it quickly while making up his mind. He's gonna go and have a nice chat with the anxious side.

 

The only problem being, that he didn't really know that to talk about. Maybe Disney? Yeah, that could work. But he can't just sit down and ask what he thinks Pinocchio's dark message is, right? Maybe he could start the convo by asking what he's listening to. Yep, let's do that.

 

* * *

 

 

Anxiety was working pretty much that day and this time was the only when he could enjoy the comfort of the common room while actually being alone. Logan and Patton usually went to bed by 10, keeping up their schedules. Roman went to bed at 9:30 most of the time, saying he needs his beauty sleep. Huh... Like he needed sleep to look bea-

 

Virgil was startled by a hand tapping his shoulder. He jumped, pushing the headphones off his head while doing so. They fell to the ground with a thud that was muffled by the carpet.

 

The anxious side turned to his side, huffing out an annoyed-sounding breath when he saw Roman standing with an apologetic smile on his face.

 

'Oh, brother.' He used his usual annoyed tone, covering up the fact that that he might have been just a slightly bit happy to see the creative side. 'What do you want, Princey?' Virgil moved to pick up his headphones and paused the still going music. He looked up, only to see Roman stutter a bit before going back to his usual confident self.

 

'I, um... I just, you know, I saw you sitting here all alone at these late hours of the evening and I thought that...' Princey thought for a moment. 'I could keep you company.'

 

Virgil had a confused expression on his face, completely showing his inner feelings in that moment. Why would Prince wanna keep  _him_ company? He sat back to his previous spot before answering:

 

'Yeah, what... ever.' He murmured, not looking at the other trait. Roman hesitated before sitting down, leaving some space between them.

 

'So, Virge...' Okay, this was getting real weird. First, Princey wanted to be with him and then he was no calling him any insulting names? The fuck? 'What have you been listening to?' The anxious side sent him a frown.

 

'What are you doing?' Virgil was confused as ever.

 

'What do you mean?' Now it was Roman's turn to be confused. He blushed, looking sincerely like he didn't know what the other side meant.

 

'I mean...' Virgil moved his hands to gesture between him and Roman. '...this. You being almost... nice. Trying to just... chat with me?' Why would Roman wanna do that? Last time Anxiety checked, the Prince hated him.

 

'Oh, well, I'm... Roman stutter the second time that evening. 'I apologize, I just... Would you like me to leave?' He sounded genuenly hurt and it made Virgil's heart... sad?

 

'No, no, I mean...' He saw Roman's eyes brighten up a bit. 'It's just... not what we usually do. No witty nicknames, nothing?' Virge still didn't have a clue of what was going on, but it was kinda nice to see Prince less confident than he usually was, even though the reason for that was still unknown to him.

 

'Well, you know, I have to keep up my image for the Sanders Sides videos. But apart from that, it's nice to have a proper chat.' Roman laughed quietly as he saw Virgil roll his eyes.

 

'A rhyme? Really?' Virge sounded annoyed but a little smirk still tugged on the corner of his mouth. 'You know, you mock Patton for making so many dad jokes but you're just as bad as him.'

 

Roman put his heands up in surrender.

 

'Guilty as charged.' He smiled. 'But you only defend Patton because you're a sucker for his jokes. Admit it.' Princey mused, making this mante between them much mire light-hearted than their usual ones.

 

'Okay, you got me there." Virge agreed and both of them chuckled. Seeing the nervous side smile made Roman's heart warm.  _Why was that, exactly?_

 

Just as an uneasy silence crept around the corner, Princey cleared his throat. His hands were in his hands, fumbling with his fingers.

 

'You never answerer my question.' He remarked while looking down at his hands.

 

'Your question about...?' Prince lifted his head and pointed at Virge's phone.

 

'The music.' Anxiety glanced at his headphones, remembering what Roman asked him a few rather confusing minutes ago.

 

'Oh, right, it's, umm... I doubt you know it. Or that you'd enjoy it, really.' He didn't wanna shiw Princey. What if he didn't like it? What if he thought it was stupid? Virgil felt his anxiety kicking in again and clunched the phone in his hands.

 

'Try me.' Roman smiled warmly as he noticed Anxiety's unease. 'I'm sure it's not that bad.' Virgil hesitated before handing the headphones to Princey.

 

'It's called, umm... Black Parade. I suppose it's not a hard job to guess the artists.' The anxious side managed a little nervous smile as Roman put the headphones on. He pressedplay and - what a surprise - anxiously waited for the other trait's reaction. He listened to it for a minute before taking it off his head.  _Oh, no he must've not liked it and now he think I'm an utter moron for listening to this._ Roman placed the headphones on the coffe table in front of him and sat a bit closer to Virgil.

 

'It sounds great, Virge.' Roman said but he could see that the other trait didn't quite believe him. He took Virgil's right hand and squeezed it lightly. Virgil's eyes widened and he let out a silent gasp. 'It is. I mean it.' He inched a bit closer to Anxiety, pulling his legs up so he could sit on them and face Virgil completely.

 

'Really?' The anxious side asked as he looked down at his hand in Roman's. He felt butterflies in his stomach as Roman sat even closer.

 

'I assure you, I liked it.' Roman gave him a reassuring smile before whispering. 'Virgil?'

 

'Yes?' Roman moved closer yet again until their faces were only inches apart. Virgil closed his eyes, feeling the other's breath on his lips.

 

'Can I kiss you?' Anxiety's breath hitched before he nodded. Roman slowly closed thw distance between them, touching his lips against Virgil's. When he pulled back, he sweared he could actually hear how fast Virge's heart hammered in his chest.

 

'Was this okay?' Roman asked quietly and he could feel his heart clench when Virgil answered.

 

'I've been waiting a long time for this.' He murmured before pressing kissing Roman once again.

 

'

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had a surprisingly hard time spelling the word microwave, oops.
> 
> Hope y'all liked it, comment gimme kudos if u enjoyed this... whatever this is.
> 
> This is my first time when I could succesfully write fluff and not turn it into smut so I'm real proud of myself yaay.
> 
> Love y'all


End file.
